parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Campbelladdin
Campbelladdin MonkeyMovieMaker's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin (1992)". cast * The Peddler - Droopy Dog * Jafar - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Gazeem the Thief - Amso (the fox and the hound) * Iago - * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Aladdin - MonkeyMovieMaker (Star Fox, Donkey Kong Country, Timothy goes to school, Reader Rabbit and Elliot Moose) * Razoul - Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) * Razoul's Henchmen - Goblins (The Princess and the Goblin) * Woman at the Window - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mrs. Du Bois, Biffany Van Stomm and Mrs. Tjinder (Phineas and Ferb), and Mrs. Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) * Abu - Tiny (The Seventh Brother) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - (), (), and () * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - () * Necklace Man and Woman - () and () * Fat Ugly Lady - * Two Hungry Children - * Prince Achmed - () * Two men watching Prince Achmed - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Sultan - * Rajah - Kovu (The Lion King 2) * Jasmine - Ariel * Omar (Melon Seller) - () * Pot Seller - () * Nut Seller - Heimlich (A Bugs Life) * Necklace Seller - () * Fish Seller - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Fire Eater - Winnie the Pooh * Boy wanting an apple - Pajama Sam * Farouk (Apple Seller) - () * Old Man Jafar - Rafike (The Lion King) * Carpet - () * Genie - Phineas and Ferb ⁃ 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Pongo (101 D) ⁃ Rabbit Genie - Reader Rabbit ⁃ Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) ⁃ Genie's Three Dancing Girls - ⁃ Sheep Genie - () ⁃ Camel Abu - () ⁃ Horse Abu - ⁃ Duck Abu - ⁃ Ostrich Abu - ⁃ Turtle Abu - ⁃ Car Abu - ⁃ Elephant Abu - ⁃ Old Man Genie - ⁃ Little Boy Genie - Fievel (An American Tail) ⁃ Fat Man Genie - Groundhog (Bambi 2) ⁃ 75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) ⁃ Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Little John (Robin Hood) ⁃ 53 Purple Peacocks - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) ⁃ Genie as TV Parade Host June - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) ⁃ Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippopotamus in Parade (Dumbo) ⁃ Leopard Genie - Cheetah in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) ⁃ Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) ⁃ Harem Genie - Baloo as Lady Monkey (The Jungle Book) ⁃ 95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (Lady and the Tramp) ⁃ 60 Elephants - Elephants in Parade (Dumbo) ⁃ Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) ⁃ Bears and Lions - Fisherman Bear and King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) ⁃ Brass Bands - Monkey playing trumpet (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) ⁃ 40 Fakirs - Tiny Worm and Pachyderm (The Jungle Book 2) ⁃ Cooks and Bakers - Spotted Cat and Water Rat (The Jungle Book 2) ⁃ Birds that 'warble on key' - Great Cuckoo (The Jungle Book 2) ⁃ Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) ⁃ Super-Spy Genie - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) ⁃ Teacher Genie - Mr. Sykes (Shark Tale) ⁃ Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) ⁃ Bee Genie - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) ⁃ Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) ⁃ One of Flamingos - Pink Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) ⁃ Gigantic Genie - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) ⁃ Rajah as Cub - Young Bambi (Bambi) ⁃ Toy Abu - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) ⁃ Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ⁃ Cheerleader Genies - Reflex, Howler, Beamer, and Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) ⁃ Genie Jafar - Max (Cats Don't Dance) Category:MortonMovieMaker Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof